エンチャントランドクエスト
*'ラニーアイクエスト' ストーリーライン Deputy Nettlebrine #30 大事業の始まり - Start of Something Big #31 鑑定人の意見 - Surveyor Says #32 正体不明の品 - What's This Thing Do? #32 精神鑑定 - Sanity Check Deputy Kegie #31 待て、あれは誰だ？ - Halt, Who Goes There? #32 盗まれたジャムジャム - Stolen Jum Jum #32 知らない！ なにもわからない！ - I Know Nothing, Nothing! #33 デピュティの犬 - A Deputy's Dog Deputy Huckfar #34 調教師の悩み - Trainer Woes #34 水は異常なし - It's Not the Water #35 A Thousand Words - A Thousand Words Deputy Nettlebrine #35 資金集めの計画 - Plan The Fundraiser Deputy Stoutgut #35 資金集めなんて大きらい - I Hate Fundraisers #35 壁の穴なんて大きらい - I Hate the Hole in the Wall #35 古い図面なんて大きらい - I Hate Old Plans #36 あんな女は大きらい - I Hate Those Wimmin Deputy Hopple *33 資金作りその１ 林檎コンテスト - Fundraiser One: Apples Away *30 資金作りその２ 裁縫コンテスト - Fundraiser Two: Sewing a Sampler *30 資金作りその３ 家具コンテスト - Fundraiser Three: Table for Two *33 資金作りその４ 短剣コンテスト - Fundraiser Four: Dagger of Doom NPCクエスト Sir Tatters #30 お花畑の防衛 - In Defense of the Flower Patch #35 失われた魔法のワラ - The Last Straw #35 人形遣い - The Moppet Master #35 ささいな細毛集めのこと - A Small Matter of Bristles Biddy Bobick *38 海、その旅とまどろみ - Of Sea, Sails and Slumber The Curious Augur *30 The Curious Augurが説く人生の3つの意義 - The Curious Augur's Three Meanings of Life Augin Drodo *30 Drodoのお気に入り - Drodo's Goodies Sarma Singebellows *30 Sarma Singebellowsの依頼（リピート可能） - Helping Sarma Singebellows Kelbri Mossborn *30 エンチャントランドのモンスターに安らぎの死を（リピート可能） - Hunting Local Enchanted Creatures Captain Gullyshank *35 地図の奪還 - Document Retrieval Gubbo Chaley *35 いやなフェアリー - Lousy Fairies Seher Beanbrewer *35 遅れた物資 - Late for Supplies Shalwyn Sparroweye *39 逃げたゴブリン - Runaway Goblin アイテムトリガー *30 イシリアル・タバード - Ethereal Tabard *30 ファーシーズ商会の注文票 ENC0457 - Far Seas Requisition ENC0457 *30 ファーシーズ商会の注文票 ENC0679 - Far Seas Requisition ENC0679 *30 ファーシーズ商会の注文票 ENC0699 - Far Seas Requisition ENC0699 *30 ファーシーズ商会の注文票 ENC0825 - Far Seas Requisition ENC0825 *32 ブラッド・オブ・ベア　第2部 - The Blood of the Bear, Part Two *33 ブラッド・オブ・ベア　第3部 - The Blood of the Bear, Part Three *34 甘美なフェアリーダスト - The Sweet Taste of Fairy Dust *35 海の恵み - The Bounties of the Sea *35 堕ちた村人の討伐 - Slaying the Defiled Villagers *35 Fog Grimminの野望を阻め - Stopping the Grimmin Plan *36 荒廃のハートガード - Blighted Heart Guard *36 色とりどりの葉 - Vivid Foliage *36 ゴブリンの安酒 - Goblin Rotgut *36 ファーシーズ商会の注文票 ENC0745 - Far Seas Requisition ENC0745 *40 パインウィスパー・ボウ' - The Whispering Pines オブジェクトトリガー *32 魔力を帯びたモンスターの間引き - Enchanted Creature Culling *33 ブライアポゥ・バッグを求めて - Hunting for the Briarpaw Bag *34 凶暴な魚 - Ferocious Fish *34 毒の谷、毒の尾 - Poisonous Tails in the Poisoned Vale *34 キィキィするのはもう結構 - Silence the Void Shrillers and Shriekers *35 フジツボまみれの宝箱 - The Barnacled Chest *35 頑固な樽 - A Barrel of Locks *35 The Locked Lamia Chest - The Locked Lamia Chest *35 最後の日記 - Last Diary Entry *35 汚染問題 - A Pollution Solution *35 ブートストラッターのファー・シャイア紀行 - Bootstrutter's Trail Guide to Far Shire *35 ブートストラッターのフェイ・シャイア紀行 - Bootstrutter's Trail Guide to Fay Shire *35 ブートストラッターのゴブランド紀行 - Bootstrutter's Trail Guide to Gobland *35 ブートストラッターのサウスミスト紀行 - Bootstrutter's Trail Guide to South Mist *36 鉱山の苦悩 - A Miner Problem *37 ラミアの脅威 - The Lamia Thrasher Threat *38 腐敗の大地 - Sour Soils アップデート履歴 クレジット Category:ゾーン別クエスト